


Naruto's Life With Monster Women

by TheEldritchPrince (SeaofFallingStars)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, monster girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/TheEldritchPrince
Summary: Just a dumb idea I have of Adult NarutoxMonster Girls as a slice of life lewd thing.





	Naruto's Life With Monster Women

 

Naruto felt himself rouse from sleep, and trapped by something wrapped around him that wasn't his blanket. That, paired with his pillow being warmer than usual made him realize what was going on in his bedroom. Cuddled up with him was a snake-woman he knew and loved.

 

“Anko, I need to get up.”

“Mmm, comfy.”

 

He sighed, pressing his head against her breasts, causing her to stir. While he could easily get out of her coils and arms, it was more beneficial to fully wake her so she could eat. If he left her to slumber she could devastate their food supplies and require a long food run. Even if he was her 'master' for whatever reason, he didn't enjoy her half-awake feasts.

 

She didn't even cook the food most of the time.

 

“Do you want breakfeast?”

“Oh are we doing that? Or is it actual food?”  
“Actual food, without you leaving the cabinets bare.”

 

Feeling her tighten the hug around him before letting go, Naruto wriggled out of her coils and got out of the bed. His pajamas didn't do much to hide his arousal, since for some reason most of the youkai women he had charmed decided to not wear any clothing in his house.

 

He could demand it, but it was nice that they were loyal to him and let him see everything. Besides, it was their idea and if he could keep them happy, the more likely he was to avoid the wrath that felled other youkai summoners. Though, for some reason even when mad they never actually lashed out at him.

 

He counted himself lucky for that, since they all had interesting ways of ending him.

 

“Well, hopefully 'Nai-chan will be awake. Be sure to give her a kiss for me, but make her squeal.”

“You enjoy that noise too much.”

“Says the man aroused by me.”

 

Nodding at her words, Naruto left the bedroom to try and reach the kitchen, in hopes that he could coordinate with someone to cook breakfast. He wasn't bad at it, but it did help to have an assistant for prep.

 


End file.
